El Pecado de los Inocentes
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: Neji intuyó que había una doble intención oculta en él y participó en su perverso juego. Sasuke juró que ella sería de su propiedad. Hinata descubrió que no podría vivir con la culpa y la humillación. Naruto decidió que para ser verdaderamente libre, uno de ellos debía morir. / AU / NaruHinaSasu, NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota de autor**: Eh, sé que es inesperado, pero estoy embarcada con esta historia. Pensé, la publico o sigo con lo demás, y bueno, por el momento toda mis inspiración está en ella, así que me arriesgué a publicarla y aquí estoy. No es habitual a lo que he escrito, quizá sí un poco, pero tengo muchas cosas en mente para esta narración y trama. No creo que necesite especificar personajes y roles, va de más. Les dejo leer;

* * *

**El pecado de los inocentes.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Neji Hyuga apareció en el pueblo de Konoha a las 10:35 de la mañana. Era un día despejado, con el sol subiendo a lo alto, casi en su punto, desprendiendo ondas de calor y causando que la piel produjera sudor. Él lo había comprobado por debajo de su playera delgada y la chaqueta militar encima. Además, cargaba aquel bolso verde donde guardaba sus pocas pertenencias que le causaba un peso extra y hacía que el calor se sintiera aún más arraigado. Pero no le molestaba, el clima no podía ser causa de fastidio cuando estaba tan nervioso por volver a casa.

Se colocó los clásicos lentes de sol tipo aviador y dejó su larga cabellera suelta detrás de su espalda. ¿Cómo había logrado mantener su largo cabello en un campo militar? Sólo él podía contarlo.

Bajando del autobús, decidió que caminaría hasta llegar a casa. Tenía una gran ansiedad por ver a los suyos, pero también sentía una opresión por lo mismo, y es que las últimas noticias que recibió no fueron las más agradables. ¿Por dónde empezar? Era difícil. Aunque pensó en resolver primeramente el problema con su padre. Hizashi Hyuga jamás le habló por teléfono ni mucho menos le envió una carta para informarle sobre su estado, todo lo que sabía sobre su familia era por su dulce prima, Hinata. Ella se había encargado de enviarle una carta cada fin de semana informándole sobre la recuperación de su padre, sobre el estado de su novia, sobre las cosas que ocurrían en el negocio familiar; aquel pequeño y modesto restaurante. Y lo último que había sabido de su progenitor, era que había intentado quitarse la vida de la forma más cobarde y patética que se le pudiera ocurrir a un hombre tan magnífico como lo fue algún día: intentando envenenarse con un frasco de calmantes y una botella del tequila más duro de la región. Por suerte, Hinata había sido rápida y la ambulancia llegó a tiempo. El caso es que tendría que hablar seriamente con su padre, hacerle ver que las cosas iban a cambiar, para mejorar, que él se haría cargo de los pendientes. Era su responsabilidad quitarle responsabilidades a ese hombre.

Otra cosa importante, la casa. Su prima le había hecho saber que estaban a punto de perderlo todo. La hipoteca estaba por arrinconarlos en un callejón sin salida, no se había hecho ningún pago desde un año atrás, los banqueros no los dejaban en paz y las amenazas eran cada vez más estresantes. Él tenía planeado cubrir todo ese gasto con el ahorro que logró juntar en la milicia. Era una cantidad considerable, que podía cubrir los pagos atrasados y una buena parte en adelantado. Además, sabía que el inmueble ocupaba reparaciones, al igual que el restaurante. No sabía con qué se toparía, pero pensaba que el arreglo estaba en sus manos.

Y por último, no menos importante, era ella, su mujer, su Tenten. Habían pasado cinco años. Después del accidente y el aborto, todo había caído en un pozo oscuro y solitario para ella. Su mundo se había hecho trizas y él no estuvo presente para apoyarla. Sospechaba que no estaba bien todavía, pues de un tiempo para acá dejó de mandarle cartas. Hinata le decía que estaba muy ocupada en el restaurante, ya que ella se había tomado la responsabilidad de sacarlo adelante. Neji no había escuchado su voz ni visto su rostro desde hace casi cuatro años. Quería verla, tenía que verla.

El camino se hizo claro para él, reconocía cada local y cada calle de Konoha. No había cambiado casi nada. Algunas personas lo miraban con asombro, como si no creyeran que fuera él. Él sí había cambiado, en muchos aspectos. Cuando dejó el pueblo tenía tan sólo diecinueve años; era un muchacho escuálido y delicado. Ahora era un hombre de veinticuatro, con el cuerpo atlético, hombros anchos, rasgos ligeramente endurecidos y manos ásperas; pero más que eso, con la mente centrada. El tiempo que estuvo lejos lo hizo extrañar a su gente, y aunque el día que se marchó lo hizo casi fríamente, ahora no veía el tiempo de estar ya por fin en casa, cerca de las personas que le importaban.

Neji pensó en pasar al restaurante donde sabía que encontraría a Tenten y a Hinata. Así que tomó el camino cerca de la carretera. Era un pueblo mediano, y notó el incremento de vehículos. La zona habitacional estaba cerca de las afueras y del bosque, eran casas centradas en un área amplia, es decir, para llegar a la casa del vecino, tenías que caminar de entre 30 a 50 metros. La casa de su padre en sí estaba cerca del camino que llevaba a un viejo río y era de las más antiguas.

Mientras Neji seguía admirando aquel local de electrodomésticos cerca de la lavandería, un vehíclo pasó a su lado de un modo peculiar a los demás. Sin percatarse al instante, aquel coche de lujo disminuyó la velocidad, como si vigilara los pasos del ex militar. Minutos después el Hyuga logró notarlo, frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir quién lo estaba siguiente. Era un coche clásico, bien cuidado. Sólo había un par de personas que podían darse el esplendor de utilizar un vehículo como ese, pero se imaginaba quién podía ser.

El coche se detuvo por fin y la ventanilla del copiloto bajó y mostró un rostro. Neji detuvo el paso y por debajo de los lentes fijó la vista a la persona que asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la ventana. No lo reconoció; era un hombre de cabello azul y piel pálida; sonreía, y mostraba una dentadura desigual. Su mirada era ladina, burlona, la cual no le agradó. Pero el desconocido lo veía como si estuviera contento por encontrarlo, ¿quién diablos era?

—¡Neji Hyuga en Konoha! —había dicho aquel peculiar sujeto.

Neji estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era y por qué sabía su nombre, pero se distrajo cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió y alguien más salió de coche. Ahora veía una cara conocida, era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, su viejo "amigo" y compañero de clases. Neji se sorprendió de verlo, porque no se había acordado de él en todo el viaje. En cambio Sasuke no parecía sorprendido, parecía contento, como si supiera que ese día llegaría a Konoha. Vestía una playera blanca y jeans azules con botas militares, un look bastante moderno para un pueblo como ese. Mantenía su cabello ligeramente largo del frente y más corto atrás, negro como el carbón. Sus facciones finas seguían haciendo contraste con aquella expresión seria y altiva. Cuando Sasuke le extendió la mano para saludarlo notó en su muñeca derecha que tenía un ostentoso reloj Rolex. Neji le alargó la mano y Sasuke lo atrajo a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo apretado. Neji no se lo esperó, pero trató de relajarse y correspondió lentamente al abrazo. Cuando el Uchiha se separó, tenía una mueca orgullosa en el rostro.

—Neji, sabía que vendrías pronto pero no me imaginé que sería hoy —dijo el de ojos de ónix—. Vaya, mira tu cara, ¿ya dejaste de ser un mocoso engreído?

Neji quiso preguntarle si no se había mordido la lengua. Pero en cambio, intentó sonreír. Sasuke parecía amable, cosa que era rara en él. Hubiera pensando antes que si lo habría mirado caminando en la calle, sólo le hubiera dedicado un saludo levantando las cejas, y después se habría esfumado como si nada. Pero no imaginó esta cordialidad a su "estilo" Uchiha. Cabe decir que fueron amigos antes de partir, no los mejores amigos, pero tenían una amistad concreta. La primera vez que se emborracharon lo hicieron juntos, en la casa de Naruto: él, el rubio, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Gaara. Tenían memorias en conjunto difíciles de olvidar. Aquellos buenos tiempos.

—¿Y tú creciste un poco más? —se burló el Hyuga.

—Hmp… —dijo Sasuke en monosílaba, denotando que no le había gustado escuchar esa observación. Neji se dio cuenta que seguía siendo un presumido, pero poco le importaba —Bienvenido a casa.

—¡Sí Hyuga, todos te esperabamos! —lo había dicho aquel sujeto que no daba demasiada confianza.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Este es Suigetsu Hozuki, un idiota que cree que eres el maldito héroe de Konoha porque te uniste a la milicia —en ese momento el chico de cabello azul extendió la mano y saludó chocando los puños con Neji—. Yo creo que sólo fue un buen plan para salir de este pueblo aburrido. Algo digno al genio que siempre fuiste.

¿Sasuke le había llamado genio? No, esto no era usual. Había algo raro en todo esto, pero no sabía con precisión que era. ¿Se había perdido una noticia importante? ¿Le hicieron una lobotomía o tuvo un accidente grave que lo lastimó tanto como para que olvidara su egoísmo y pretensiosidad? Tan sólo tenía veinte minutos en el lugar y ya estaba más desconcertado que nada. Quizá ese era el problema, no sabía cómo acostumbrarse a los cambios actuales. Por ello prefirió seguirle el rollo a Sasuke.

—Un genio no se une a un campo militar por escapar de otra cosa…

Sasuke levantó una ceja al escuchar aquella frase tan acertada, pero de pronto encontró la gracia y rió ligeramente.

—Sube con nosotros, te daré una vuelta en el pueblo para que vayas acostumbrándote —dijo.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo otros planes.

—¿Ya tienes planes? —preguntó incrédulo—. Acabas de llegar y ya eres todo un hombre ocupado. Por favor, relájate Hyuga.

—Tengo que ver a mi familia —explicó—, te imaginarás que me están esperando.

Al decir esto, Sasuke sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente. Fue un gesto desapercibido para Neji pero nítido para el que supiera los últimos pensamientos que ocurrían dentro de la cabeza del Uchiha. Neji notó que Suigetsu agachó la cabeza y escondió una sonrisa, y después desvió la mirada para observar a un grupo de personas afuera de una casa. Sasuke agregó:

—Eso es lo más importante, lo sé —aseguró sonriendo—. Sube, te llevaré al restaurante de tu familia. Sirve que me cuentas que tal estuvo el viaje.

Sasuke rodeó el coche para subirse y Suigetsu tomó su asiento en el copiloto. Neji dudó un momento, pensando que la interrupción de ese par era un poco incómoda. Pero después accedió a acompañarlos. Sasuke actuaba diferente, raro, y le intrigaba saber a qué se debía ese cambio. Aún creía que era un hombre soberbio, pero había algo más que no encajaba.

En el camino entre calles, Neji observaba todo a su alrededor a través del vidrio de la ventana. Dentro del coche, Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno al Hyuga, pero éste lo rechazó. Sasuke encendió el radio y dejó una canción de rock de un viejo grupo llamado Pantera. Mientras tanto le preguntaba sobre su vivencia en la milicia. Neji le decía que no había ocurrido mucho, pues la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó en el campo militar haciendo cosas insignificantes y en entrenamiento.

—No seas modesto Hyuga —le decía Sasuke—. Dinos la verdad de los campos militares. ¿Cuál es el complot que hay entre el País del Viento y el País del Fuego?

—No hay ningún complot… al menos no uno que yo conozca —comentó Neji de buen humor—. Las cosas en la milicia pasan muy rápido y todos estamos desconectados de los asuntos administrativos. Nos mantienen bien ocupados para que no nos preocupemos de lo demás. Por ejemplo, durante dos años tenía que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana y cocinar grandes porciones de carne y papas para el desayudo y la comida. No me quejé en ningún momento, había otros que tenían que limpiar los pozos de excremento.

Sasuke hizo cara de asco y Suigetsu rió al imaginarse lo odioso de esa tarea.

—Vaya, pero mejor cuentanos a cuantos sepultaste con la ametralladora M240 —pidió el peliazul.

Neji sintió que aquella pregunta no estaba bien planteada y le faltaba tacto. Pensó en no responder y obviar que iba a ignorarlo, pero Sasuke logró salvarlo cambiando de tema.

—Suigetsu sólo piensa en lo sádico de cualquier circunstancia, por eso no tiene ni tendrá novia en los próximos treinta años —a Neji le causó gracia y dejó que el Uchiha continuara—. Lo importante es que estás en casa. Las cosas han estado un poco aburridas en los últimos años, ya sabes, ya muchos no están aquí o están entre rejas y otros tienen tantos problemas que ya no salen a la calle ni para saludar.

Suigetsu empezó a hablar una persona de la que leía en la mayoría de las cartas de su prima y la única que se encontraba entre rejas a lo que mencionaba Sasuke; Naruto. Neji puso atención cuando escuchó aquel nombre y se unió a la conversación. Algo extraño es que Sasuke pareció preferir quedarse callado en ese mismo instante.

—Tengo entendido que este año sale de prisión —comentó Neji mientras Sasuke parecía ausente.

—¡Oh, claro! —dijo el copiloto—. Ese pollo ya casi tiene un pie fuera de la cárcel, ¿no Sasuke? Vaya con ese cabrón, si tuvo suerte, le redujeron la condena. Ningún lío dentro de las rejas, record limpio. ¿Quién podría creerlo? Pareciera que era un blanco fácil. Pero supongo que la reputación le sirvió de mucho. Un tipejo rubio de ojos azules apodado "baby face" con antecedentes de asesinato…

—No fue asesinato, fue defensa propia —le interrumpió de pronto el Hyuga, como si la simple mención de un asesinato inculpado le molestara—. El juez le otorgó una condena corta por ese hecho.

—Bueno, sí, pero el crimen se cometió, ¿o no Sasuke? —dijo mirando al azabache, que parecía escuchar pero no pensaba participar en la discusión—. Antes de mandarlo a las rejas lo mandaron al manicomio, ahí queda claro que el "zorro" no tenía los tornillos bien apretados la noche esa.

—Fue sólo una revisión psiquiátrica, en todos los casos similares se realiza ese procedimiento —volvió a decir Neji, que sentía que defendía al rubio como su fuera de su propia familia.

—Ya, entiendo, lo sé —se apresuró a decir el de cabellos azules, que notaba el enojo de Neji—. Yo sólo digo que ese Naruto es un cabrón y la libró bien.

Pero Neji parecía un incómodo con esa conversación aún cuando se había interesado en ella en un principio. Naruto era su amigo, un gran amigo. Neji conocía los detalles de aquel fatídico y desafortunado evento ocurrido en el único hotel de la ciudad. Él estuvo ahí cuando todo terminó, cuando la policía llegó y sujetó el cuerpo débil de Naruto. Cuando la ambulancia apareció y recogió un cadáver. Estuvo presente para abrazar el cuerpo de su prima cuando temblaba entre el llanto y el terror. Se mantuvo firme ante el resto de los involucrados, con la cabeza fría el día del juicio. Todas las escenas de aquel día se hicieron presentes en su cabeza y de pronto olvidó que iba en aquel coche, sentado en el asiento trasero, junto al bolso de sus pertenencias. La música pesada ya no le entraba en el oído, ya sólo veía dentro de su cabeza… hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo trajo a la realidad.

—Tu padre es un hombre duro, Neji. No lo vas a creer, pero se ganó mi admiración.

Neji frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿Lo viste hace poco?

—Sí, lo vi afuera del restaurante, hablando con unos banqueros idiotas —sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Sólo recuerdo las palabras de tu padre: "¡A mí nadie va a venir a amenazarme, hijos de puta!" —dicho esto, rió y agregó—. Les dio un buen susto. Los banqueros lo vieron con temor y se largaron enseguida. Tu padre casi se ponía de pie y les avienta la silla de ruedas.

—No entiendo —decía Neji confundido—. ¿Fueron a buscarlo por la hipoteca? Pero… se suponía que el banco ya nos había dado una fecha tentativa de pago para la siguiente semana. Yo mismo hablé con un ejecutivo del banco y me prometió que todo estaría arreglado para mi llegada.

—Sí, Tenten me contó que la hipoteca de la casa estaba en pausa, pero los banqueros discutían sobre la hipoteca del restaurante, la que está por vencerse en estos días. Espero que no haya sido el día de hoy y seas tú el que trae la mala suerte Hyuga.

Neji no tomó en cuenta el poco tacto de Sasuke para decirle aquellas cosas tan delicadas sobre su familia ni tampoco el último comentario ácido, pues otras dos cuestiones captaron su atención de inmediato. Lo primero es que nadie le había dicho que el restaurante tenía una hipoteca, jamás se lo habían comentado y supuso que eso ocurrió en su ausencia. Tenía entendido que la hipoteca de la casa salvó al restaurante de la quiebra. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿en qué líos estaban metidos todos los partícipes de la familia Hyuga? ¿Por qué Hinata no se lo contó antes en sus cartas? Después de cuestionarse esos asuntos, desvió sus pensamientos a lo último que Sasuke había dicho, y eso fue que Tenten le había hablado de los problemas financieros del inmueble. ¿Por qué Tenten le contaba asuntos familiares tan privados a Sasuke? ¿Qué tipo de amistad habían creado en su ausencia para que esto ocurriese?

El coche se detuvo frente al restaurante. Neji levantó la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos y leyó el viejo letrero que colgaba cerca de la entrada donde decía "Byakugan Restaurante" en una hoja de madera. Sasuke le bajó a la música y miró atrás a su pasajero con una sonrisa.

—Llegamos. Ahora te dejaremos solo para que veas a los tuyos.

—Gracias… Sasuke.

Neji, un poco desconcertado por todas aquellas noticias y por la actitud de Sasuke, bajó del coche echándose el bolso en el hombro. Caminó despacio el poco tramo que le quedaba para entrar al lugar, pero la voz de Sasuke lo hizo detenerse una vez más y girar a verlo. El Uchiha estaba afuera del auto, apoyando los brazos sobre la capota del coche.

—Hey, te tengo preparada una fiesta de bienvenida, mañana, en mi casa —sonrió—. Llega después de las nueve, y lleva a toda tu familia. Habrá un buen banquete, hombre.

Neji tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente asintió con el mentón. Sasuke volvió al interior del coche y arrancó para perderse en la calle.

Neji se quedó de pie mirando cómo el vehículo se alejaba. De pronto sintió una inquietud en el cuerpo y en el pensamiento. Se imaginó enseguida que era un iluso y que no sabía nada de lo que ocurría en su familia ni con sus amigos. Cinco años habían pasado y creía que las cosas no habían cambiado nada. Pero estaba a punto de reconocer que el mundo fuera del campo militar había girado tan de prisa y tan profundamente que parecía un idiota desubicado. Temió por un momento pensar que habían pasado cosas terribles en su ausencia y que el mundo se lo ocultaba por maldad, para perturbarlo cuando por fin las cosas fueran reveladas. Un ligero pánico amenazó con devorarlo, así que se obligó a calmarse. No podía aparecerse frente a su familia hecho un desastre. Intentó no prestar atención a sus miedos y puso la cabeza fría, como le gustaba hacerlo. Una vez así, entró al restaurante.

Cuando abrió las viejas puertas de madera que rechinaron por las bisagras occidadas, se encontró con la primera figura familiar. Su cuerpo se alborotó de una emoción controlada y reprimida. Se quitó los lentes de sol y respiró hondo, mientras observaba como una muchacha bajita que llevaba un vestido negro largo, un poco más arriba de las rodillas y por encima un delantal azul, yacía parada al lado de una mesa, mientras tomaba la orden de una pareja de ancianos y apuntaba en una libreta lo que escuchaba. La dulce mujercita parecía atenta a cada palabra que le decía la abuelita y al terminar de tomar la orden, sonrió y se dispuso a dar la bienvenida a la persona que estaba parada frente a la puerta. Cuando sus grandes ojos de perla se toparon con unos idénticos a los suyos, sus pupilas níveas temblaron, demostrando un sentimiento de gozo e incredulidad mezclados. Neji sólo emitió una sonrisa de lado, evocando así el primer gesto de cariño a su prima. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces y en sus labios se dibujó la sonrisa más dulce que había observado desde hace tantos años. La chica no se contuvo y corrió a los brazos de su primo, quien la sostuvo de inmediato y la apretó a su cuerpo.

—¡Neji! —gritó Hinata sin contener la emoción y sin soltarlo. Neji la levantó del suelo hasta que sus cabezas llegaban al mismo nivel—. ¡Eres tú! —chilló ella riendo.

—¡Hinata, lo siento tanto! —dijo él directamente del corazón. Al separarse, Hinata lo miraba sin comprender por qué había dicho eso. Neji le pasó una mano sobre el cabello con cariño—. Jamás quise irme. Lo siento…

Hinata parecía en shock al escuchar a su primo decir esas palabras. Tantos años atrás de verlo tan reservado y calculador, le hacían creer que ese Neji era uno diferente al que se había ido hace cinco años. Hinata no cabía de felicidad. Su rostro angelical era el de una muñeca de porcelana, delicada, pequeña y con una sonrisa tierna. Neji no recordaba qué tan bonita era su prima.

—Neji, el tío Hizashi se alegrará al verte, y Tenten.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó de inmediato.

—El tío Hizashi está en casa, lo dejé dormido, no quiso desayunar —una mueca de tristeza manchó aquel bello rostro, sin embargo se notó que intentó no dejarse afligir—. Pero Tenten está aquí, atrás en la oficina, ahora es nuestra administradora —sonrió—. Ve, ve a verla. Yo me haré cargo de aquí e informaré que cerraremos temprano.

—Gracias Hinata.

Neji obedeció a su prima y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del restaurante. La dulce voz de su prima lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Neji! —él le clavó la vista y ella volvió a sonreír con aquel gesto tímido, una de sus más autenticas cualidades—. No te imaginas la felicidad que me hace el tenerte de regreso en casa.

Neji sintió la intensidad de las palabras de Hinata y sonrió sinceramente.

En ese instante abrió la puerta que daba a una habitación muy pequeña, poco iluminada y con viejos muebles. Pero no se interesó por los objetos, sino por la persona que le daba la espalda mientras escribía en un papel sobre el escritorio de madera. La puerta chilló ligeramente y Tenten comentó sin girar el cuerpo:

—No podré apoyarte en la cocina hasta que termine de llenar esta solicitud del banco —dijo sin dejar de escribir, con un tono impaciente y ligeramente tenso.

Neji intentó reprimir una sonrisa al ver la silueta delgada de su mujer, quien llevaba unos jeans holgados y una camisa a cuadros; su cabello estaba recogido en un remolino, ya no dos, como antes solía usarlo. A esa distancia alcanzó a percibir su perfume de flores. No podía esperar más, así que dejó caer toscamente el bolso militar sobre el suelo, causando un ruido pesado. Tenten giró la vista a él de inmediato y de forma rápida, y enseguida volvió a la escritura, pero en una milésima de segundo, cuando sus pupilas conectaron con su cerebro y le colocó la imagen captada previamente, volvió a girar a verlo, está vez con más furor que la primera vez. Sus ojos cayeron sobre aquellos orbes de perlas que la miraban conteniéndo una emoción a punto de desbordarse. Tenten abrió los labios y soltó la pluma de sus dedos.

—Neji… —susurró apenas, mientras los surcos de sus ojos se humedecían. No esperó más, y como si fuera un dejavú para el Hyuga, el cuerpo de Tenten corrió al suyo y se colgó de él. Neji la sostuvo por la cintura y la espalda y metió su rostro en el cuello delicado de ella. Sólo breves segundos después se separaron para entregarse a un beso desesperado y anhelante. Tenten enterró sus dedos en el espeso y largo cabello de su novio, y él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, para no dejarla ir ni por accidente de su boca.

Después de que aquella unión ocurriera y que las lágrimas de Tenten se secaran de su rostro, ambos se observaron sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías hoy? —dijo ella sin soltarlo del cuello.

—No sabía que llegaría hoy. Sólo salí de allá y tomé el primer avión sin pensar en nada más que en llegar a Konoha. Cuando llegué en autobús a la central camionera, sólo pensaba en llegar a verte, no llamarte por teléfono… quería verte.

Tenten sonrió como una adolescente a la que le hayan dicho el piropo más intenso de su vida.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera puesto algo mejor a esto —dijo señalando con los ojos la ropa que traía puesta.

Neji la miró con ternura y sonrió.

—¿Como qué? ¿Un vestido? No, no lo necesitas, nunca los usaste y no tienes que usarlos si no te gustan. Me encanta verte así, tan natural como siempre preciosa.

—Neji... —sonrió halagada y se mordió el labio inferior—. Te ves diferente, tu piel se tostó un poco y me gusta.

—Había días en que no me movía de la misma posición detrás de un tronco de madera, por horas, casi un día entero —le contaba él muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Sufriste mucho allá? —preguntó con preocupación, a la vez que acariciaba la frente de él.

—No realmente, pero no era como lo imaginé. Lo que más me mortificaba era saber que a mi contrato con la milicia le faltaban algunos años y que no volvería a casa pronto.

—Jamás debiste irte…

—No quiero arrepentirme de eso. Lo hice y obtuve mucho de lo que quería. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por la casa, yo lo solucionaré.

En ese instante, Tenten bajó la vista. Neji notó ese gesto y supuso que ocultaba algo, eso que él acababa de descubrir por la boca de Sasuke. Pero Tenten no dijo nada, sólo optó por sonreír. Neji supo que no podría sacar el tema en ese momento, no quería que nada turbara la felicidad de ese instante. Así que volvió a besar a su novia y le acarició dulcemente el vientre. De pronto, notó que ella se hizo hacia atrás, como si intentara esquivar aquel tacto. Neji creyó que sólo le incomodó la posición y no quiso decir ni agregar nada. Ella había vivido cosas duras antes de irse y quería solucionarlas sin perturbar su tranquilidad.

-0-

* * *

_Saludos, besos._

_Miss K_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor**: Grandísimo gusto que estén por acá, en el capítulo piloto, y bueno, ahora que sigo escribiendo esta historia, tengo la impresión que será ligeramente extensa; espero que cumpla mis expectativas, y que ustedes se sientan satisfechas, claro está, ya veremos. Otro punto extra, como mención, ya que hubo un pequeño mal entendido con eso de los tópicos, bueno, sí, había sido a propósito el oculpar los pairings, sí, quería que con la continuidad se reflejara quién está con quién; pero entiendo también que para muchas/os lectoras/res les es importante saberlo de antemano, así que por ello decidí agregarlo a la sinopsis. En fin, sin más por argumentar, les dejo leer;

**El pecado de los inocentes.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Hizashi tosía duramente sobre un pañuelo. Neji intentó pasarle un vaso con agua, pero el Hyuga mayor lo rechazó desviando la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de su hijo. Neji no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo mientras aquel ser desdichado convalecía en esa silla de ruedas. Parecía minúsculo, de cristal, a punto de partirse en dos y deshacerse en destellos cósmicos de oxígeno. El carraspeo de de su ronca garganta le hacían pensar a Neji que quizá era un demonio interiorizado en el cuerpo enfermizo de su progenitor. Pero no era así.

Anochecía y la única luz de esa habitación era la que brindaba un viejo quinqué con su débil y difuminada flama. Pero Hizashi no quería reemplazar ese quinqué por una lámpara eléctrica ni la luz de la luna, que podría ser más potente aún que ese anticuado artefacto. De algún modo, aquella pertenencia le traía un recuerdo oculto de vida pasada que le hacía sentir en su lugar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. La penumbra empezó a incomodar a Neji, pero él entendía que su padre quería la soledad, y la oscuridad era su refugio. Neji prefirió restarle importancia al ambiente lúgubre de aquello, y decidió dejar las preguntas sobre la salud física por terminado para iniciar con lo que más anhelaba.

—Mañana me presentaré en el banco y saldaré el retraso de la hipoteca de la casa. Buscaré un trabajo y con eso mantendremos los pagos a tiempo. Tenten y Hinata se están encargando del restaurante bastante bien. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo y volveremos a la normalidad.

Hizashi soltó una risa áspera.

—¿Estaremos bien? ¿Lo dice un hombre que estuvo en la milicia? —negó con la cabeza y agregó—. Creí que regresaría un hombre duro que reconocería la cruda realidad de su naturaleza, no un personaje emotivo lleno de esperanzas de adolescente.

Neji quedó petrificado al escuchar a su padre hablar de ese modo. Recordaba que era un hombre duro y difícil, pero nunca negativo. Lo veía sin ánimo de vivir, quejumbroso y cínico. Le dolió pensar que el accidente le causó un daño emocional tan fuerte que su vida se hubiera atascado a sólo depresión y antipatía. Quería comprenderlo, pero no podía. Todos habían sufrido mucho, de modos similares y diferentes, pero ninguno se había dejado hundir por ello, y ninguno había albergado el odio a la vida. Neji sólo entendía que su padre quería estar fuera de este mundo.

—Me haré cargo, no será tu problema —sentenció como único consuelo, realmente sin saber qué más decir.

Pero Hizashi no contestó. Tan sólo cogió de la mesa un plato de sopa ligeramente tibia y empezó a cenar, ignorando por completo la presencia de su único hijo. Neji lo observó todavía unos minutos en silencio, pero ante la fría situación, decidió ponerse de pie. Se acercó a la silla de ruedas y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hizashi, queriendo quizá mostrarle que no importaba qué tan dura fuera la situación en ese momento, pues él estaba en casa, y no pretendía marcharse jamás. El convaleciente no mostró estímulo alguno, tan solo se quedó estático, mirando un punto fijo en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde había un ropero viejo. Antes de salir, Neji no notó el último brillo de nostalgia en los ojos de su padre.

-0-

Al dejar la habitación, Neji seguía aún contagiado por el decaimiento de él. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina de la casa. La madera crujía levemente en cada paso. Era una casa antigua hecha en su mayoría de barrotes y tabla. Las paredes se adornaban con un tapiz color menta, que daba un ambiente vintage, similar al de los años veintes. Neji se sintió acogido en la casa aún cuando el ambiente parecía turbio. Al llegar a la cocina, la mala sensación por la charla con su padre se evaporó al instante. Allí de pie frente a él estaba Tenten terminando de cocinar la cena. Hinata a su vez terminaba de acomodar los platos en la mesa situada en el medio de la habitación. Cuando vio a su primo entrar, sonrió.

—Neji, la cena está lista —dijo mientras terminaba de colocar el último tenedor.

Tenten le miró entrar y sonrió contenta. Neji se sentó frente a la mesa y las chicas sirvieron los alimentos. Él se dio cuenta que parecían muy esmeradas en atenderlo bien; no lo esperaba, por eso la sensación hogareña lo hizo sentirse alegre de improviso. Las observaba a las dos y fruncía los labios queriendo ocultar una sonrisa. Ya cuando por fin se sentaron ambas en la mesa, les agradeció.

El sol se había escondido y la noche se imponía ante el día. Dos platillos y Neji parecía complacido. Hinata le hizo preguntas sobre su estadía en el ejército. Neji contaba las cosas no a grandes rasgos, y ella parecía conmovida. En ese instante entró un pequeño gato color naranja que rápidamente se enroscó en los pies de Hinata. Neji recordó que se trataba del peculiar gato de Naruto. Como era de esperarse, Hinata aceptó cuidarlo hasta que él quedara libre de prisión. Tenten por su parte parecía escuchar todo, pero opinaba poco. Neji notó en ella un tipo de complejo que no le conocía, como si frenara sus impulsos, como si se abstuviera de sacar a relucir sus pensamientos, era como si algo que ocurrió la hubiera dejado en conmoción y no pudiera superarlo, ni mucho menos hablarlo. Fue en ese momento que recordó la charla con Sasuke en el auto y pensó que no había mejor ocasión para hablarlo. Aún así, intentó ser prudente.

—Cuando te vi adentro de la oficina del restaurante me di cuenta lo entregada que estás a tu trabajo —dijo mirando a Tenten—. En realidad, me siento muy orgulloso, del trabajo de ambas, jamás se dieron por vencidas, aún cuando nuestra economía se vino abajo en un cerrar y abrir de ojos… —su novia sonreía pero bajaba la vista a su plato—. Estoy intrigado, ¿ cómo le han hecho para lograr que el restaurante siguiera en pie como hasta ahora?

Tenten levantó la vista por un instante para encontrarse con sus ojos, y cuando sintió la mirada fija de Neji, desvió ésta de nuevo al plato. En cambio, Hinata trataba de mirar discretamente a Tenten, mientras jugaba con el tenedor de su plato; este último rasgo era bien conocido por Neji: cuando Hinata se ponía nerviosa, movía los dedos sin parar. Él supo que ambas querían evitar revelarle la verdad, y eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿En serio ninguna de las dos va a decirme nada? —preguntó con tono de voz tranquilo e incrédulo.

Hinata parecía querer decir algo, pero sentía que primero debía tener la aprobación de Tenten, y como esta última seguía más tensa que un resorte estirado, Hinata decidió abrir la boca para no dejar a Neji en suspenso. Apenas había soltado una monosílaba, cuando Tenten la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Tuvimos que arriesgarnos para poder salvar el restaurante y la casa… la primera hipoteca nos había alcanzado por los intereses. Nuestro crédito estaba por llevarnos a buró y sabes que eso es grave para el negocio, es decir, ya nadie nos otorgaría un préstamo —todo lo dicho lo hizo sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué tipo de riesgo tuvieron que correr? —preguntó Neji con cautela, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Volvió a notar en la mandíbula de Tenten un gesto de tensión.

—N-Nosotras, tuvimos… que hipotecar el restaurante —dijo la castaña con cierto temor disfrazado de única solución.

—¿Una hipoteca? —repitió Neji, no sorprendido, pero si muy extrañado—. No entiendo, una hipoteca es un riesgo, sé que lo saben, pero realmente es un riesgo demasiado grande. Una responsabilidad adicional, más intereses, más deudas… es decir, con ambas propiedades en manos del banco, difícilmente nos podríamos deshacer de alguna y la tangible más segura es que perdamos uno de los dos inmuebles —Hinata mordía su labio inferior y Tenten parecía avergonzada—. No quisiera juzgar sus razones, pero, ¿pensaron en eso antes?

—No fue precipitado —continuó Tenten—. Tuvimos asesoramiento con un abogado, Sarutobi, nuestro profesor del bachillerato, y llegamos a un acuerdo con el banco sobre los pagos mensuales, las cantidades no rebasan nuestros ingresos. No hay modo de que los intereses incrementen aún cuando los pagos se retrasen. Por suerte, no hay modo de que ningún pago se retrase…

Tenten calló de pronto, como si hubiera recordado que no debía hablar más. Neji vio que Hinata parecía no querer participar en la charla, pues ahora tenía al gato sobre el regazo mientras le peinaba el pelaje alborotado. Neji se dio cuenta que había una razón por la que ambas le habían ocultado el hecho de la hipoteca del restaurante.

—El restaurante apenas puede ayudarnos a pagar la hipoteca de la casa, ¿por qué no hay modo de que algún pago se retrase?

Hinata volvió a poner los ojos en Tenten y esta apretó los labios. Neji sintió que se frustraba cada vez más con aquel silencio y con ese secreto latente que ninguna de las dos quería ventilar. Por un momento sintió ganas de ponerse de pie para que ambas le miraran de una vez y lo dijeran todo, pero no se atrevió. La que sí se puso de pie fue Hinata; hizo ruido con la silla y mostró una sonrisa discreta. Cogió los platos sucios y los llevó al zinc. Después se giró hacia la mesa.

—Iré a alimentar a Kyubi —dijo para disculparse con su primo—. Además, tengo que alistar las cosas que le llevaré mañana a Naruto.

Dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta hacia el patio trasero. Neji no le quito la vista a la castaña, y sintiendo que el hecho de estar solos en la habitación les ayudaría, habló.

—Tenten, ¿por qué no respondes? ¿Cuál es el secreto?

—¡No hay ningún secreto Neji! —dijo levantando ligeramente la voz y mirándolo por primera vez después de que ese tema brotara—. Las cosas simplemente pasaron, no tuvimos otra opción, no iba a permitir que el restaurante se perdiera y que la única cosa que unía a la familia Hyuga pasara a manos de otro dueño. Tenía que actuar rápido, tenía que decir sí y listo, las cosas ahora están mejor, la hipoteca de la casa está a salvo gracias a ti, y la del restaurante la salvé yo. Yo soy la única responsable, Hinata no tuvo nada que ver en esto. Yo tomé la decisión, yo le pedí a tu padre que firmara el papeleo. Y haré frente a cualquier responsabilidad o consecuencia que pueda ocurrir.

—Tenten, está bien, no quería molestarte con esa pregunta —colocó su mano en la suya sobre la mesa—. Sólo quería escuchar el plan que tenían para esta hipoteca… ¿cómo se mantiene al corriente?

Tenten respiró hondo, y tras breves segundos en silencio, confesó.

—Hay una cuenta de banco a mi nombre —empezó diciendo, a pesar de que sentía cierta angustia en sacar las palabras—. Cada fin de mes recibo 62,000 yenes… y el cargo automático para abonar a la hipoteca se realiza cada día tercero.

—¿Recibes 62,000 yenes por mes? —Neji frunció el ceño—. ¿De quién?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Qué?

—Es un trato limpio y legal, pagaré cada centavo de ese préstamo con los ingresos del restaurante, quizá me llevará tiempo, pero así lo decidimos las dos partes. Las cosas están funcionando, Neji, no hay forma de que se pierda nuestro patrimonio. Lo estoy haciendo bien y lo hago por tu padre, por Hinata, por nosotros… —Neji la miraba de un modo diferente y Tenten se preocupó—. Tienes que confiar en mí, no pondré en riesgo el restaurante, ni la integridad de nadie. No lo hubiera hecho si no creyera que es la única solución.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme quién nos está ayudando? —su tono se tornó serio.

—Porque prefiero que así sea… por el momento.

Neji quiso apartar su mano de la mesa, pero Tenten volvió a sostenerla y agregó:

—Lo sabrás, pronto, es sólo que primero debes confiar en mí y ver que las cosas están funcionando —le apretó la mano e intentó sonreir—. Primero debes instalarte en la ciudad, hay muchas personas que te extrañaron y hay tantas noticias que querrás saber. Las cosas han cambiado, Neji. Ya no tenemos dieciocho años. Nosotros velamos por nosotros mismos, nos cuidamos a sí mismos, porque nadie más lo haría.

Neji quiso interrumpirla y decirle que él estaba dispuesto a velar y cuidar por ella sin pensarlo dos veces; por una razón, prefirió callar. Tenten parecía ofuscada, y ocultaba su estado con palabras que pretendían convencerlo. Ella le pedía que confiara, pero si le ocultaba cosas, no lo haría tan pronto como ella quería. Sin embargo, decidió no cavar más en ese pozo. Intentó sonreír, no ser paranoico y disfrutar del primer día en casa. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber qué había cambiado en la pequeña pero interesante ciudad de Konoha. Sabía poco de sus amigos, Hinata trataba de mantenerlo al tanto, pero jamás profundizó en detalles. Él se imaginó que su prima le escondía las malas noticias para evitar perturbarlo, como creía. Así que empezó a preguntar por cada uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo está Lee?

—¿Lee? ¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó la castaña y en sus ojos se vislumbró una nueva luz, como si el cambio de tema le cayera mejor a su tranquilidad—. Se marchó a Kiri hace un año, para las olimpiadas. Se suponía que regresaría dos meses después, pero al parecer no quiere volver. Bueno, ahora es un ídolo del taijutsu, está cumpliendo su sueño.

—Lee… —lo remembró en su mente e inconscientemente lo echó de menos.

—Querrás saber de todos, pero seguramente mañana vendrán a saludarte, ya sabes lo que dicen: pueblo chico, rumores grandes.

—Mañana… —Neji recordó algo—. La raro es que mañana tengo una reunión de bienvenida en casa de Sasuke Uchiha —lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

El rostro de Tenten pareció cambiar en un segundo; pareció más que sorprendida, confundida.

—¿Sasuke te hará una fiesta?

—Eso fue lo que dijo esta mañana cuando me lo encontré.

—¿En serio? —la castaña permaneció pensativa.

—¿Sabes qué pasa con él? Cuando lo vi esta mañana no esperaba que fuera tan amable, es decir… Sasuke es naturalmente soberbio. Es como si este Sasuke que vino a saludarme fuese una transformación, alguien distinto. Lo primero que pensé es que iba a burlarse de cualquier cosa que dijera y que trataría de hacerme ver como un idiota, pero no fue así. Dijo que estaba contento de verme y que él reconocía que la familia era primero.

Tenten sonrió de pronto.

—No pienses mal de él, ha pasado cosas difíciles, traumáticas, y eso lo ha hecho cambiar, quizá.

—¿Sabes qué le ocurrió? —cuestionó dudoso por lo que fuera a escuchar.

La castaña hizo una mueca, como si fuera un tema delicado y le costara sacarlo a la luz.

—Sí… él ha descubierto cosas muy fuertes acerca de su familia y la muerte de sus padres. Creo que la trascendencia de esa tragedia lo hizo reflexionar y reacomodar su vida para algo mejor. Tú verás más a fondo que es una persona agradable. Mañana en esa reunión sería una buena oportunidad.

—Ustedes dos son muy cercanos —fue una aseveración que inducía más a cuestión, por ello tuvo tacto al plantearlo; recordó el comentario que le hizo el Uchiha cuando habló de ella.

—No exactamente, pero puedo decirte que confiaría plenamente en él.

Neji levantó una ceja cuando reconoció que efectivamente, Tenten y Sasuke tenían algo en común, algo que posiblemente ella no le diría, pero él era consciente de que lo reconocería muy pronto. Era un grano más a la olla que lo hacía cuestionarse qué tantos cambios habían ocurrido en su ausencia. Tenten le hablaba de confianza, sin embargo, ella misma no podía confiarle la verdad acerca del préstamo que mantenía a salvo el restaurante. Pretendió restarle importancia, sólo esa noche. Tenía otros planes por ahora, y atraer tópicos negativos no le ayudarían, por el momento. Así que emitió una sonrisa que disipaba cualquier preocupación y miró profundamente con deseo a su novia.

-0-

Hinata Hyuga dobló un paño color azul marino en la maleta personal que estaba sobre su cama. Kyubi maulló sobre el marco de la ventana y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. "Pronto", le susurró.

Cuando escogió ese pedazo de tela, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que a Naruto le serviría para sujetar su alborotado y rubio cabello, apartándolo del rostro el día que saliera a jugar baloncesto en su tiempo de receso. La última vez le había dicho que disfrutaba mucho salir a jugar baloncesto. Ella lo imaginó así, corriendo tras el balón y dando un enorme salto para encestar. Y sonrió. No tenía mucho en manos. Era un simple paño, de un solo color. Sin embargo, ese pedacito de material le traía un puño de emoción a sus pensamientos.

No había mucho que empacar. Le había mentido a Neji acerca de que estaría ocupada organizando la maleta, pero debió hacerlo; ella sabía que no le correspondía estar presente en esa conversación. Tenten mantenía la situación del restaurante en sus manos y no dejaba que nadie interviniera. La pelinegra creía que era una manera furtiva de sanar su alma, manteniéndola ocupada en asuntos productivos. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente el día que perdió al bebé. Aunque no comprendía la magnitud del dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo, sabía que era un recuerdo que jamás se olvidaría.

Se arrojó a un lado de la cama sin soltar aquel pañuelo. Lo puso en su cara, cerca de su nariz. Quería impregnarlo de su olor, de su esencia, para que Naruto lo retuviera con más deseo y esperanza. Y de pronto, aquellos pensamientos maliciosos vinieron a su mente, otra vez. Eso la hizo sonreír tan dulce como pudorosamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Con la mente en un lugar recóndito e iluminado, recorrió el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki con la yema de sus dedos. Tocó tu frente lisa y suave, recordando cómo se sentía su textura. Pasó sus dedos justo en el medio, trazando la recta de su nariz ligeramente respingada pero masculina. Gozó descender, rozando la abertura de sus labios perfectos. Deseó que aquella boca se abriera, que el calor exquisito de su boca le quemara la boca, la piel, la carne anhelante. Y entonces, así, más cerca de él, ella dejaría que tomara el control de sí misma, se despojaría de su autodominio y se entregaría sin objeción.

Un azotón de la puerta contigua la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Se erguió sobre la cama. Pronto se recuperó de aquella fantasía crónica. Su habitación seguía en completo silencio, sin movimiento, excepto por Kyubi, que acababa de brincar de la ventana hacia el jardín. Allí mismo, Hinata se dio cuenta que no le apenaban sus últimos pensamientos. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y su deseo también. Tenía un cómplice a larga distancia, aunque pronto dejaría de serlo. Una sensación de dicha albergó su cuerpo y su mente, y aquellos grandes ojos de perla brillaron con ilusión. No podía esperar por el siguiente día. Además, tenía que contarle que Neji había vuelto, por fin, a casa.

-0-

Tenten tendió su cabeza hacia atrás, la cual se clavó en el colchón de la cama. La excitación inició desde el primer minuto que sus ojos se posaron en él. Había contenido ese instinto sexual pensando que ese momento llegaría, y ahora sabía que valió la pena. Su cuerpo almacenó una libido voraz, desbordante que ahora palpaba en cada fibra de su piel. Abrió los ojos para hacer nítida la escena de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, y entonces la mirada casi felina de su amante la fulminó en un segundo, logrando que la excitación aumentara y le causara a su figura un temblor exquisito, como si un rayo eléctrico la hubiera sacudido.

Neji luchaba consigo mismo para no acabar lo que tanto tiempo esperó realizar con aquel cuerpo esbelto bajo su torso. Sostenía su peso con el brazo sobre la cama para dar espacio a sus cuerpos, y de ese modo, para admirar la figura desnuda de su mujer. Sus pechos pequeños pero bien formados se movían como dos brotes de gelatina que surgían como necesidad de comerse cuanto antes. Tan sólo los observó un poco más, y esa visión aumentó su ardor, logrando que su miembro se tensara más, exigiéndole que no abandonara aquella tibia, húmeda y estrecha cavidad.

Las piernas de la castaña lo aprendían contra sí para que profundizara el coito, lo cual fue percibido por él al instante; alargó la penetración más honda, más dura. Tenten gimió como si una chispa de dolor punzante y delicioso la atravesara por la mitad. Sin embargo, Neji quiso mantener una velocidad moderada que no le permitiera perder el dominio. Ella cubrió con sus manos el pecho expuesto ante sí, y se incorporó ligeramente para lamer con ansiedad aquellos pectorales tersos y bronceados. Neji sentió que esa lengua tibia lo haría perder la cabeza, así que volvió a arremeter contra ella duramente, lo que ocasionó que ella dejara caer la cabeza de golpe sobre el colchón y emitiera a la vez otro gimoteo de placer agudo.

Neji enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Tenten, clavando su frente justo en el hueco de su oreja y su hombro, y rogó mentalmente que su cuerpo aguantara lo suficiente para gozar de toda su anatomía por más tiempo. Quería llenarla como había fantaseado, y a la vez, quería sólo morir de una vez allí mismo, a su lado, dentro de ella. Retuvo un poco más la sensación de finalizar, pero dudaba que pudiera contenerse; sentía que su culminación empujaba sin vacilación para liberarse magistralmente. Sin embargo, avisó lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Voy a terminar… —susurró roncamente en su oído—. No puedo más.

—¡Hazlo, por favor, no te detengas! —respondió ella con la voz temblorosa, llena de agitación.

Neji obedeció a la súplica y la velocidad que la penetración se salió de control. Tenten dejó su cuerpo libre de recibirlo todo, intentando ahogar un chillido que posiblemente se escucharía en las dos habitaciones contiguas. Neji aguantó la respiración hasta que todo brotó afuera de él, y una vez libre de toda opresión, dejó caer su cuerpo débil y vacío sobre su mujer.

Minutos más tarde, cuando cortaron el largo y profundo beso que ella inició, Neji se acostó boca arriba, con ambos brazos extendidos sobre el colchón. Miró el techo gris, que en realidad era azul. No quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos después para darse cuenta que era sólo un sueño, un producto de su ansiedad y anhelo por estar allí en su propia cama, con ella. Aunque fue difícil, lo intentó. El cuerpo lo obligó a terminar con su temor improvisto y esos pensamientos peligrosos, y por fin se rindió al único y verdadero sueño que existía.

* * *

Saludos, besos.

Miss K


End file.
